


Care

by singilu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been taking care of Sehun. Sehun wishes it was more than that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Care

**Author's Note:**

> Suho mentioned Sehun was lonely while he was away filming, so I gave him more people to NOT BE LONELY WITH.

"You think that it's taking care? You think Baekhyun and Chanyeol are just taking care of you?" Junmyeon looks so scandalized, despite the milk mustache from his cappuccino. Sehun suddenly feels very uncomfortable in the Italian coffee shop where they're sitting, all sleek and smelling of great coffee and so open, not suited for conversation _this_ personal.

"They aren't?" he asks, grabbing and letting go of his spoon. He just ordered some fruit fusion tea. He doesn't drink coffee, and there's no tapioca to buy here. Junmyeon is lucky he's such a good hyung. At least normally he is.

"Well," Junmyeon halts, scratching the top of his nose in confusion, like he's not sure whether to keep talking or stay quiet. "I mean yes, they do take care of you as well, but Sehun. You are together all the time, and you have sex with them. I mean, I thought you were just afraid of telling me you're dating because you thought I'd judge you or something. I know some people would, but I would never, and so I figured I'd ask." He looks so small and frazzled. Just like when they were still dorm roommates and Junmyeon was studying for one of his finals in his last year. Silly, careless, freshman Sehun would hug him then and pet his hair. Sehun now finds his hands too unsteady for that.

"You know we have sex?" It's out of his mouth before he can try and deny it. He can't really lie to Junmyeon anyway. Junmyeon just stares. "You mean Chanyeol told you? Or Baekhyun? I ... it's nothing." It's been a bit surprising, sex and the kissing, but essentially it felt ... right, and normal, and Sehun decided to just take it in stride.

"Sehun," Junmyeon starts and stops again, finishing his cappuccino. "I ... maybe I shouldn't be meddling, but I thought. I thought you knew. I ... you should really talk about it with them."

Sehun just shakes his head. It's nothing. It's...okay it's something, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun are lovers, and Sehun's just there waiting for them to realize they're forever or maybe they're waiting for Sehun to move on, and, "It's nothing," he says. He feels his stomach flip. Fruit fusions aren't his things either, after all.

Junmyeon doesn't seem to feel any qualms about getting up and hugging Sehun, awkwardly, ruffling his hair as he lets go. "It's not nothing if you look like a kicked puppy while saying it," he whispers.

Sehun lets him pay for both of them, but trudges back to his dorm by foot. It's still cold outside, wet and slippery. He has finals soon, and then he's going to be out of college and trying his luck as a dance teacher, and he'll have to move and figure things out, try to become an adult a little more once again. He doesn't think dating two other men is a part of all that.

 

Jongin is out somewhere still, when Sehun gets back, cold and none the wiser despite the long walk. Maybe this only works for Chanyeol. But now that Sehun thinks about it, it was probably Jongin that told Junmyeon what was going on, or what he probably guessed was going on once Sehun started spending so many nights over at Chanyeol's place.

"Chanyeol and Baekhyun's place," Jongin would correct and almost leer. Jongin, the friend thief, who took an instant liking to Junmyeon when Sehun introduced them, and Sehun knew they've been texting and talking without him, but this is almost a betrayal. No matter how much Jongin needs a rich benefactor until he makes it big with his dance--his words, not Sehun’s. Which is also a lie, anyway, because Jongin’s already working with the best modern dance troupe in Seoul and doing fine.

So now, traitor Jongin is out, probably on a date, and Sehun is left feeling cold and haggard and just a bit lonely. He almost forgot how that is, and before the feeling sinks, his phone chimes and he finds a new message from Chanyeol, in the chatroom they've been keeping together with Baekhyun for a while now.

_Had a good time with Junmyeon-hyung?_

_Sometimes we should all go out, catch up, eat good food,_ appears almost instantly, next to Baekhyun's icon, a cute scrunched-up face. Sehun is already feeling warmer.

_You just want free food,_ Chanyeol shoots next.

_Well..._  
_But hyung is also cute when he's annoyed. I like being annoying with him. I bet with Sehun, we could take it up a notch if he cooperates._

Sehun can just imagine it, those two sitting together on their couch, legs tangled, a movie they're not really watching on, having a go at each other in the chatroom while they grin and make faces at each other, all for Sehun's benefit and amusement.

_I like Junmyeon-hyung, I'm not sharing him with you two, too,_ Sehun ends up typing.

_O.o_ Baekhyun's probably making that face in real life too.  
_I thought we share //everything// together ;D_

_Is something wrong, Sehunnie?_ Chanyeol types then.

Sehun sighs, curling up in his bed, still in his jeans and sweater. He thinks it'd be so much better if he was there with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, right in the middle of their couch. Chanyeol would probably rub his back soothingly, while Sehun would rant about Jongin, the stealing pretend-friend. Baekhyun would drop his head into Sehun's lap, demanding to be played with, but in the end, Sehun would feel safe and soothed and just right.

_I prefer it when Chanyeol makes us three dinners at home anyway,_ he types.

There's a flurry of stickers and bickering then, and Sehun watches, his head swimming with so many questions that he figures maybe Jongin can have Junmyeon after all, he's not too kind of a friend anyway either, messing Sehun's head up, giving him ideas, asking about how dating Chanyeol and Baekhyun is, insisting on seeing things that are not.

 

Sehun knows how it all started. He came back from the army, to Tao announcing he's going home to China and to the stress of finding a new roommate for his last year of college, to finding himself without a boyfriend and terribly alone. Junmyeon had been working even before Sehun had gone to do his mandatory service, but now he also has a fiancé to spend time with. Lu Han had gone back home, too, finally caving to his parents' requests, and Yixing was working in a small dance studio and going on tours with various artists. Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had all graduated and started working.

Sehun, used to spending his nights roaming Seoul with Tao, looking for good food and dark corners to make out in, was faced with lonely evenings in practice rooms and only occasional coffee dates with Junmyeon and silly messages from Chanyeol. Jongin was a nice new friend, but he had his own world, a girlfriend, and a strange infatuation with Kyungsoo with whom he always spent his free time. Every part of the campus felt like an unpleasant reminder of Tao's smiles, foolish ideas, and high-pitched laughter, and late night skype calls left Sehun feeling more empty and sad than happy. He thought he'd come back and just slip into his routine from two years ago, seamlessly, but instead Sehun felt lost.

He'd written as much to Chanyeol one night, after a skype call that ended too fast and left his eyes stinging, and an hour later, Chanyeol was there, looking windswept, ears sticking out, hair a mess, but feeling warm as he hugged Sehun and told him that he's going to be fine. Sehun didn't expect Baekhyun to peek around and pat Sehun on his back too, but he was there, as he always was these days.

With Chanyeol it was always easy, he and Sehun were childhood friends. And even if at some point Chanyeol found Baekhyun and started to live in his much smaller pockets, and Sehun and Tao became stuck to each other with glue of attraction and love, at least on Sehun's part, Sehun and Chanyeol kept in touch. Sehun liked Chanyeol the best, maybe a bit more than was healthy, but Chanyeol had always been smiling, always helpful, always ready to please and take care of people, and Sehun couldn't help it, the way it pulled him in. So even after a few years of oscillating on a more loose orbit, it was easy for Sehun to let Chanyeol drag him in, let him talk him into lives in small bars, or strange artsy movies, and weekend video game sessions.

"Let me take care of you for a bit," Chanyeol said, the night when Sehun told Tao he wasn't going to call or pick up anymore because it was just hurtful and made him hollow for too long after. Sehun was curled up on Chanyeol's sofa, in Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's apartment, where he'd walked in without thinking of it much, forgetting that Chanyeol didn't live alone, that he had someone to spend every evening with and that Sehun might be intruding.

"The both of us," Baekhyun added.

And that's what it was, for a long time, only difference from when they were younger -- Baekhyun. Where before there had been only Chanyeol, the childhood friend who was too good to everyone including Sehun, there were now Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the two of them showering Sehun with attention. It was just taking care of Sehun and Sehun slowly healed, put himself back together or was put back together, basking in the warmth of the two as they always found time for him, together or individually, between their work and everyday life. And Sehun never felt unwanted in their apartment, or when they walked outside to eat or just to play. He never stopped to consider if maybe this wouldn't have been better if they were alone, on a date.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they became something Sehun looked forward to after a long day of classes and practice. They became someone Sehun always wanted to share his joys and success with first, and they always seemed to know when something was wrong.

There's the chatroom, and their bi-weekly dinners, and movie nights and concert outings in between, and Sehun is happy, content like this. He feels the most whole with them. And sometimes he forgets that this is just temporary.

But he knows. Chanyeol has said he'd take care for him for a bit, and if Sehun never wants it to stop, he doesn't let it show, he tries not to forget there's an expiration date on all of this.

It's then that he feels jealous. Jealous of Baekhyun because he has Chanyeol, with no clock ticking above his head, and he has him always. He doesn't have to doubt if it's too much when he runs a hand through Chanyeol's hair or pulls at his ear, when he hides his nose in the crook of Chanyeol's neck and holds on too long. But then Chanyeol has that too, and Sehun's just as envious of him, being able to call Baekhyun cute as many times as he wants, and not care how it sounds, not worrying about feeling like he's stealing something that isn't his when he hugs Baekhyun tightly, as the other wiggles playfully, when he swats at his butt when Baekhyun flirts too much or when he kisses his droopy smiling eyes when Baekhyun sings too loud for evening air. Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they have each other and they aren't Sehun's for taking and he wouldn't want them separately anyway, he wants it all.

All in all, being taken care of, that wasn't surprise. The first kiss was. Even more so because it was Baekhyun who reached over on the couch when he caught Sehun watching their verbal ping-pong in fascination. He pecked Sehun lightly on the lips, and when Sehun froze but didn't pull back, he leaned in closer and his next kiss was firm, lips a little chapped and warm against Sehun's.

"Couldn't help it, you looked so cute pouting like that," Baekhyun said afterwards, and Sehun started to panic, internally, head sweeping to look at Chanyeol, to apologize, his stomach turning because Baekhyun had kissed him and Sehun would like nothing more than to feel it again, to kiss back, but Chanyeol--

Chanyeol scooted over, warm palm rubbing Sehun's stomach like he knew exactly how panicked Sehun felt, and he kissed Sehun's temple, nuzzling into his cheeks.

"Totally understandable," he murmured, and Sehun slumped into him, heavy and completely exhausted from just those few seconds, like he understood too. Baekhyun only laughed loudly, coming closer and squeezing Sehun from the other side, giving both him and Chanyeol a quick kiss and Sehun...didn't ask, just rolled with it, breathed in deeply and let the two of them cuddle him until he fell asleep, spending another night in their apartment. Only this time he woke up in Chanyeol and Baekhyun's big bed, smashed between the two, feeling too hot but also strangely tingling with happiness.

 

Sehun only realized that the kisses were there to stay, at least for now, after it happened half a dozen more times. Until one day he found himself pressed against the kitchen counter, being kissed by Chanyeol, deeply, Chanyeol's tongue warm and thick in his mouth, and his hands strong and sure on Sehun's hips. Baekhyun wasn’t even home yet when Chanyeol dropped his spoon, turned off the stove and pulled Sehun in just because Sehun told him he looked good in an apron, a total slip up on Sehun's part. And Sehun was a little anxious about this until there was another hand at the nape of his neck, and Baekhyun was there too, his chest pressing into Sehun's side and his breath warm on his neck.

"Oh, started without me, how adventurous," he breathed out, and then kissed Sehun's shoulder, and Chanyeol grinned and reached over to kiss him before returning to Sehun's mouth.

"Sehun's been complimenting me," he hummed against Sehun's mouth, and Baekhyun moved away laughing. "He's so much nicer to me than you."

"I see. Keep going then. I'm going to wash up and then maybe we could eat, if you can keep it in your pants for that long, Chanyeol," Baekhyun said, already halfway out of the kitchen.

It was Sehun who went all red, neck, cheeks and ears burning, while Chanyeol only hummed against his jaw.

"Depends on how slow you are," he shot after Baekhyun, and Sehun had goosebumps up his back. They ate later, and then Baekhyun settled on Sehun's lap and kissed him to his heart's content, and Sehun's too, while Chanyeol complained about having to wash dishes. Sehun figured that night, that it was okay, that Baekhyun and Chanyeol shared him just like everything else in their life, sharing that promise to take care for him, whatever it was Sehun needed.

 

After the kissing, sex...was just the next step in this hazy territory of sharing and maybe caring. It was Baekhyun slotting his knee between Sehun's thighs one evening while they were watching a movie, and Chanyeol only moving to sit up better behind Sehun to allow both of them settled between his legs as he watched them make out, at first only occasionally dropping kisses to Sehun's or Baekhyun's cheek or neck from his perch on the couch. Sehun always found this couch amazing, it was soft and wide, and long enough for Chanyeol's legs. Still it was a wonder how easily the three of them fit on it, Baekhyun eventually crouching down to take Sehun's cock into his mouth as Chanyeol guided him, with a hand in his hair. All the while Chanyeol nibbled on Sehun's neck and jaw from behind, holding him still with his other hand around his waist, Sehun's back pressed against Chanyeol's chest. Sehun was gone so fast like this, with the two of them focused on him, Baekhyun swallowing around the head of Sehun's cock and moaning as Chanyeol pulled at his hair and told him how good he looked like that.

He didn't know what to do with himself afterwards, but it was easy to let Chanyeol take care of that, too, to be maneuvered until he was slumped against Chanyeol's hip, nose in the crook of Chanyeol's neck and his hand, along with Baekhyun’s, in Chanyeol's sweats, their fingers clasped on Chanyeol's cock, Baekhyun whining into Chanyeol's mouth and rubbing against his thigh, draped around Chanyeol like a grapevine. Sehun didn't even register who came first, content to mouth at Chanyeol's skin and follow the rhythm of their bodies.

Afterwards they all made it into the shower, and it wasn't at all awkward, the way they managed to wash each other and laugh through the clumsiness of three bodies in a shower made for one. Baekhyun slapped both Sehun's and Chanyeol's butts with a content hum before he slid out from under the spray of water and threw towels at them as they followed. It was another night Sehun spent in their apartment, already used to sleeping in bed with them, spooning Baekhyun this time, who claimed he felt cold and needed all the warmth he could get as he snuggled against Chanyeol's chest too.

No matter how Sehun looked at it, with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, it was always about being taken care of, and he likes it that sometimes it feels like he's the one doing the caring too.

 

But for Jongin and for Junmyeon, who must have heard an exaggerated version of how many nights Jongin has to turn the light off alone and fear for their electronics during winter storms all on his own, it may be more. And Sehun, he wants more, but he doesn't want that to get in the way of what he has, even if he's running on borrowed time. Maybe that's why he'd gone out with Junmyeon today instead of spending an evening with Chanyeol and Baekhyun who had offered, talked excitedly about a live of one of their common musician friends.

He knows Chanyeol's been trying to talk to him, with Baekhyun always looming somewhere close by, as if ready to intervene if Sehun didn't like where the conversation is going. And then Baekhyun tried to talk to him, hanging off his side and coming to visit him in his dorm, but Sehun dodged it all, because it’s been a a little over a year since he came back from the army, and eleven months since both Chanyeol and Baekhyun rushed to Sehun's dorm, and nine months and two weeks since they promised Sehun to take care of him for a bit. It’s been five months since they first kissed and three months and six days since they first had sex, and Sehun is running out of that _bit_ of time. He doesn't want to talk about it, he wants them to just do it, cut him off because he can't do it himself, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun aren't his to have. He's grown up and he graduates in a month and dating two men isn't a part of the general adult life plan.

 

"Why are you here?" Jongin asks next Wednesday when he gets in, at eleven at night, sweaty from late night rehearsal, Sehun already in his bed.

"I live here," Sehun replies, pulling the blanket up to his chin and curling on his side, watching Jongin move around sluggishly and feeling all that more tired for it.

"No kidding." Jongin sheds his jacket and his t-shirt and starts looking for his sleep sweats and a towel. "But really, did you break up with Chanyeol and Baekhyun? Or one of them? I'm not sure how these things work with more than one person."

Sehun's stomach twists and he pulls at the blanket again.

"Despite what you've been saying to people, I'm not dating them. I mean either of them. They're together, the last I remember," he says.

Jongin turns around to stare. "Right. So why aren't you third wheeling them like usual? If that's what you want to call it."

Sehun turns around to show him his back. Jongin's looking at him too weirdly, like he doesn't know if he should be sorry for him or laugh at him or give him a mouthful.

"I've been busy. You know, with finals, and rehearsal, for the final showcase, the one you're the star of? And with apartment hunting, the thing you've been complaining about because Soojung doesn't want to move in with you."

Jongin snorts and walks around Sehun's bed, flops down on it, almost sitting on top of Sehun's thighs.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're jealous about the showcase thing. Lucky for you I know better, so I'll take it you're being a sarcastic little shit. As for the rest, being busy has never stopped you from spending time with your favorite hyungs. And what is this nonsense about apartment hunting?" He keeps poking Sehun wherever he sees a part of him under a blanket, and Sehun really just wants to push him off the bed, even if it's nice that Jongin is here, talking to him. Only it's not something he wants to talk about.

"Did you think I'd go back to living with my parents? Seriously, Jongin, even you don't want to do that."

"No, not your parents." Jongin rolls his eyes, but then stops talking. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm tired, and you're sweaty and your nipples are shrinking from cold," Sehun announces. Jongin stops poking him, but grabs his neck, squeezing and making Sehun look up at him. Sehun bites his bottom lip and, just, hopes that Jongin goes to shower at last.

"You're an idiot and not cute at all, not matter what Chanyeol or Baekhyun tells you," Jongin says at last. "Really not cute." He squeezes Sehun's neck one last time, hand lingering on his shoulder as he pulls back, and then he's out of the room, and Sehun is left lying in bed, feeling cold and frustrated.

He hasn't seen either Chanyeol or Baekhyun for almost two weeks now. They both try, but he keeps finding excuses not to meet them. At first this lead to frantic messages in their chat about taking care of himself, and not pushing himself, then to separate messages from Chanyeol and Baekhyun about how he's being quiet and if he's okay, because the other worries, and he should tell them, so they can help.

Chanyeol's called five times, and Baekhyun twice as much, even if Sehun didn't answer half the time. After that, things quiet down. Sehun still finds a good morning and good night message in the chatroom every day though, and a flurry texts on occasion or two, when Chanyeol and Baekhyun use it as if it was just their own, arguing about what to buy for dinner and who will do the laundry that week.

"Sehunnie, do what you need to," Chanyeol had said the last time they spoke, "just don't forget we're here, any time. You can drop by or call or text. Just don't struggle alone. You don't have to."

"Okay," Sehun had breathed out. "Okay."

"You just have to ask," Chanyeol had said one more time, before he said goodbye, and Sehun sat in the empty cold studio, long after dark and thought about how badly that would go, asking Chanyeol, and Baekhyun, for what Sehun wanted.

 

"You need to not be here tonight," Jongin tells him that Friday morning with a serious face.

"What?" Sehun only has one dance tutorial on Friday, and he plans to spend the rest of it looking for places at least relatively close to his new dance studio. In the evening, he'll probably watch dance videos on youtube until he falls asleep or something.

"Soojung's been saying I'm spending more time with Kyungsoo than her, so tonight I have a romantic evening all planned." Jongin is pouting, so Sehun decides not to point out that Soojung is probably right.

"Here?" he asks instead, throwing his arms around to point the mess of clothes on the floor, the books and empty ramyun cups on the table, and the smelly sneakers in the corner.

"Yes. Well partly. I'll clean. I'll do your laundry for you too. Just you need to not be here tonight."

Sehun hasn't gotten exiled from his own room in a long time. He stares at Jongin who stares back, eyebrows furrowed, like he's sending mind waves at Sehun to agree.

"Fine," Sehun sighs, and grabs his backpack. "Just don't touch my bed."

Jongin jumps him, gives him a tight hug then throws him out of the room, like tonight is now and not in like ten hours. Sehun stands in the hallway of his dorm, suddenly feeling very lost. Yet again.

When he pulls out his phone to check the time and figure out where he's sleeping that night, he finds a message from Chanyeol.

_How is your day, Sehunnie?_

He doesn't reply. He goes to his tutorial and then goes through five condo viewings that leave him feeling useless. The apartments are either in awful condition or too expensive, and some of the landlords have been ... strange enough to give Sehun shivers up his back, and not the good kind. When the last one is over, it's almost eight, dark and raining, and he's standing in front of a high apartment building, realizing the hot shower and the bed that he's envisioning is not happening.

_I'm lost,_ he types then, at last, in the chatroom he shares with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and he doesn't really expect an answer, not so soon anyway, thinking the two of them are probably out somewhere, because it's Friday and there's bound to be good live music somewhere.

Still.

_Can you get home or do you need me to pick you up?_

The message appears almost immediately, along with Baekhyun's icon, and Sehun slides down the wall, shivering and feeling panic rise in him again.

_Where are you?_ Baekhyun asks next. _Sehunnie?_

And Sehun. He misses them so much, both of them, and it's so hard to stay away. And just this one time, maybe it's okay. He's just going to shower and stay for a bit, then text Jongin that he's coming back. He types the address into the phone before he can talk himself out of it.

A taxi stops in front of him not even twenty minutes later, and Baekhyun must have been home. It's not that far away from here. Sehun had been thrilled when this particular studio gave him a job offer.

"You'll get sick like this, Sehunnie," Baekhyun says, as he pulls at Sehun's elbow, quickly getting them both out of the rain and into the taxi again.

"Forgot my umbrella," Sehun mutters.

Baekhyun doesn't even ask him where he wants to go. "We're going home and taking a hot shower right away." He holds Sehun's cold hands in his own the entire short journey, and all Sehun can think of is how this isn't his home, not really, but he can't bring himself to say that out loud.

 

"Chanyeol's still in the studio. Long session," Baekhyun says, when they're inside, and he's pushing Sehun towards the bathroom. He's already pulling Sehun's clothes off, the jacket and the sweater Sehun wore to impress possible future landlords, and then he tries to take Sehun's soggy jeans off too.

Sehun halts in the bathroom, and then stops Baekhyun's hands on his waist.

"I'll do it," he mutters. "I won't take long," he adds, and Baekhyun steps back. He looks at Sehun a bit strangely, but then he smiles and nods.

"Take as long as you need. Warm up well." He pulls a towel out of the towel cabinet before he leaves, the baby pink one that Sehun always uses when he's here, and it usually hangs right next to Chanyeol's blue one and Baekhyun's yellow. Sehun hasn't been here for a while though, and they must have washed it since.

While Sehun showers, Baekhyun opens the door once more, just a little, and drops sweat pants and a hoodie on the floor for Sehun to wear afterwards. They're Chanyeol's, smell like the fabric softener they use to wash all their clothes in, and Sehun's insides tremble as the scent settles around him, the fabric warm and the clothes soft, a bit loose and making him feel small because Chanyeol, bigger than Sehun, likes his clothes to swallow him up.

 

Baekhyun's not a good cook, but there's a kimchi soup on the table when Sehun walks into the kitchen and what looks like pasta leftovers too. He pushes Sehun to sit at the table and uses the towel around Sehun's shoulders to rub his hair furiously, making it static as it dries.

"You're so cute," he laughs, when Sehun tries to pat them down. "So pouty," he adds, poking Sehun's cheeks. "Ah, when I met Chanyeol, he always went on about you, how you're so warm and cute and endearing, and I was jealous. But then I met you, and he was totally right, only he forgot to mention you're handsome too. He always liked you so much, honestly. I'm so happy you shared him with me, Sehunnie," he says, and Sehun doesn't know how to breathe in that moment.

"I ... Chanyeol never was mine to share?" Sehun thinks Chanyeol isn't a candy, a chocolate bar, or a toy to share. Chanyeol is a person, who loves Baekhyun a lot, and if anything it's Baekhyun who's willing to share the time he should be spending with Chanyeol, who has been so hopelessly in love with Baekhyun since the moment they met, with Sehun.

"Well, true. Chanyeol is his own person. But still. I'm glad it all worked out. Both you and Chanyeol have these warm, huge hearts. Clearly that's why you're so broad, to fit it all in. I'm seriously so lucky."

"Hyung," Sehun starts, but then Baekhyun drops his hands from where they were resting on Sehun's shoulders and steps away.

"Sorry, I'm too sappy before dinner, but I missed you. We _both_ missed you. Eat your food, then we can try if we can annoy Chanyeol into coming home. Who works this long on a Friday evening?"

Sehun doesn't know how he's supposed to eat even one mouthful, with how dry and tight his throat is and with how hard his heart is thumping in his chest. Baekhyun must notice him not eating though, so he picks up his own spoon and tries to feed him soup, claiming that "It's not that bad, I promise," and Sehun just lets him, focused on the way Baekhyun's eyes dance with mirth and happiness when Sehun doesn't protest and swallows obediently.

Baekhyun keeps chattering between the mouthfuls, and Sehun's mind's spinning, Jongin's and Junmyeon's words mashing with Baekhyun's own, all jumbled in a mess.

They're almost done eating when the front door opens, and Baekhyun jumps up. "Chanyeol, in the kitchen!"

Chanyeol walks in, still in his coat, and strides right to Sehun, pulling him up and into a bone crushing hug.

"You're okay?" he says, and Baekhyun sighs loudly.

"Chanyeol, maybe if you weren't so dramatic, you wouldn't have to worry we scared him off," he says.

Chanyeol only squeezes Sehun firmer. "I saw the message, and you've been ... I just haven't seen you in a while so I just." When Chanyeol still doesn't let go, it's Baekhyun who wiggles into the embrace too, one hand on Sehun's waist.

"Okay, okay, group hug. Now can we finish eating before we attempt any serious talking? I was doing so well before you barged in," he chides Chanyeol, but his other hand is pulling at Chanyeol's ear in what Sehun knows is actually a comforting gesture.

Chanyeol chuckles, right against Sehun's ear, and Sehun somehow breaks down, in that moment, shaking and slumping into the two men holding him close in the middle of their kitchen, while he feels his eyes stinging and fights the tears from spilling. He doesn't even know why he's about to cry. There's nothing to cry about, and yet. Baekhyun's the first one to notice though, and he sighs, and pushes at him and Chanyeol.

"Oh Chanyeol, look what you did. Forget diner, move, let's sit down."

It probably is funny, how they wobble into the living room because Chanyeol is still holding onto Sehun and Baekhyun's kicking at their feet to move. He giggles at it, and Sehun tries, he really does, so hard to get his own breathing under control. He doesn't want to worry them. Before he knows it, they're all collapsing onto the couch, and Baekhyun's prying Chanyeol off Sehun a bit. Sehun doesn't really want to let go, but he tells himself they can't go too far, not in their own home.

"Let him breathe," Baekhyun chides, and he is still smiling, even if it's not a bright smile, but one soft and clearly put on for the benefit of those around him. He may act cute or silly or completely crazy at times, but at times like these Sehun realizes how much he is a pillar to Chanyeol and Sehun both, this strong spirit in small body that never stills. Chanyeol looks like a kicked puppy now, scooting back to sit against the backrest, and he holds onto Sehun's ankle where Sehun's folded his legs underneath himself, thumb circling around the bone.

"I'm sorry. I got so used to all three of us being together that when you ... I just miss you, and I thought maybe I scared you because I was trying to talk to you about, about something. And Baekhyun did say it may be too soon, that you probably need more space, but I just. Then I saw your message tonight." Chanyeol takes a deep breath. Baekhyun's moved to squeeze between them, his legs in Chanyeol's lap and his head on Sehun's shoulders as he tsks at him.

"I texted you Sehun was fine. I can take care of things by myself for a bit too. I thought we established we're all grown-up, rather capable, human beings."

"Baekhyun's a mess," Chanyeol quickly jumps in. "I just didn't want him to poison you. He mentioned cooking, and I'd rather you not run away from us just because he gives you food poisoning. You might get the wrong impression."

Chanyeol's showing all his teeth too now; both he and Baekhyun are so good at this, smiling for other people's sake, Sehun's sake, so that he feels good and doesn't worry. He's learned to see when it happens, but it still has the effect. Baekhyun's hand is warm on his thigh, and Chanyeol's still awkwardly clutching to his ankle. And what they're saying sounds just like Junmyeon's and Jongin's assumptions, when they really shouldn't be like that too.

"If you don't stop saying all these things, I _will_ get wrong impression, hyung. Both of you. Don't do it. Don't give me false hope."

He feels Baekhyun stiffen next to him, and Chanyeol jerks, his face twitching. He finally lets go of Sehun's ankle only to grab his wrist.

"What? I..." Chanyeol starts, but then closes his mouth, looking so confused. It almost looks like his ears are drooping instead of sticking out from between his hair cheerfully, the way Sehun, and Baekhyun too, loves it.

"Sehunnie?" It's Baekhyun who speaks again. "Are we taking it too fast for you? I know we haven't really talked about this much. If you feel uncomfortable..." Baekhyun's hand eases the pressure against Sehun's thigh, even if not moving away completely. Chanyeol's hand too, pulls away until only the tips of his fingers rest on the top of Sehun's palm.

Sehun's head is bursting because they're pulling away now. They think he wants them to?

"No, you don't get it. I feel too comfortable. And I know this isn't going to last, that I have to walk away, soon, that I can't make you take care of me forever. But when you talk like that...It confuses me. It makes me think maybe I wouldn't have to, but that hurts. It hurts more than when Tao left, and I can't..." He looks up, at Baekhyun and then at Chanyeol, and they're both so funnily in sync, heads tilted to one side, mouths slightly open. And then, just as in sync, Chanyeol's hand wraps back around Sehun's wrist and Baekhyun's hand grips his thigh almost painfully. Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun, bewildered, and Baekhyun lets out this high-pitched laugh, like he's relieved.

"Sehunnie, will you move in with us?" is what Chanyeol says, quick and jumbled. And...that's not what Sehun expected.

Baekhyun apparently didn't either, because he kicks at Chanyeol. "What the hell, Chanyeol, can't you prioritize a little?" And then Baekhyun's moving, and Sehun finds himself in between them again in a much tighter hug, with Baekhyun kneeling in front of him and Chanyeol draping himself over Sehun's back. It's so surreal, and, yeah, he really needs them to make some sense.

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol? I..."

"Sehunnie, we don't want you to ever leave or stop being with us, unless of course it's what you want, then we'd understand," Baekhyun says, cupping Sehun's cheeks.

"But, you two are ... so, so good together and in love, and I'm just. I can take care of myself now?" Sehun says.

"You could always take care of yourself," Chanyeol says firmly, and he digs his chin into Sehun's shoulder, and kisses his jaw where he can reach. "We just want to do it, too, Sehunnie. Yes we're in love, but with you, too, have been for a while. We just didn't want to freak you out, we wanted to just...give you time and space to figure it out, if maybe this could be something you want. And you're finishing school soon so I got ahead of myself. I wanted you to come live with us."

"We both do," Baekhyun interrupts. “We've been trying to bring it up as an option for you, but clearly we fail, and you started to pull back, so Chanyeol thought we scared you off, and I thought maybe this just isn't something you wanted in the long run." Baekhyun laughs now, and it's still too high-pitched to be absolutely carefree, but it's so relieved. He puts his forehead against Sehun's. "For how much we talk, we really suck at it, don't we?"

"So you mean, this is. You want this?" Sehun still can't believe it, his stomach is still twisted in knots, and he struggles to breathe even as he feels so warm, with Baekhyun and Chanyeol this close, Chanyeol nuzzling his neck and rubbing circles into his tummy, and Baekhyun playing with his hair and bumping their noses on purpose.

"Do you? I don't mean the moving in, Chanyeol's just getting ahead of himself there. But do you want to be with us?"

"I like you so much," Sehun blurts out. "Both of you, and I thought that's not something I _could_ want."

Chanyeol makes this low distressed noise, and then Baekhyun's kissing him first, chased by Chanyeol, who's more sloppy and kind of wet about it. It's a mess, but it works, like it always does because even when Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun too, Sehun can mouth at Baekhyun's jaw or nip at Chanyeol's ear and they hold him close. He feels...so right like this. Baekhyun peppers his face with kisses and Chanyeol blabbers about how Sehun in his own hoodie looks so great and he should wear his clothes always, both him and Baekhyun, and Baekhyun swats at him and lets Chanyeol kiss Sehun, too. It's so surreal, how they're laughing and talking all over each other and are so comfortable.

When they finally calm down a bit, Sehun’s lying on his side with his nose digging into Chanyeol's chest and Baekhyun's chest pressed to his back, his chin hooked over Sehun's shoulder so he can banter between kisses with Chanyeol. Sehun's not even sure which legs is whose, and he's finally stopped trembling, his stomach has settled, and his heart is beating steadily.

"Baekhyun-hyung? If Chanyeol's broad because of his heart, where do you fit your own?" Sehun finally asks, coming back to the conversation from earlier. Baekhyun's laugh vibrates through both him and Chanyeol.

"It's spread in my stomach. It's why my abs can only be melted chocolate, nutella. It's too warm for any form to stick."

Chanyeol laughs too hard and flails so much that for the first time, they all roll off the couch.

 

They go out for breakfast the next morning, to this place Baekhyun keeps talking about as they brush their teeth and work around each other in the bathroom. Chanyeol holds on to Sehun's hip as he laughs, calling Baekhyun a glutton and watches both of them in the mirror, eyes jumping between them like he can't believe they're both there.

"I totally want to try their breakfast menu too, now," Sehun says then, and Baekhyun high fives him, because they know they've won, with how Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"There goes my Saturday spent in bed, cuddling," he complains.

"You cuddle monster," Baekhyun pokes Chanyeol's chest, like Sehun didn't wake up with Baekhyun draped over him, Sehun's left arm beneath him practically dead.

They walk into the coffee shop laughing, and Sehun almost chokes on his tongue because he sees Junmyeon sitting at the table near the window, with Jongin and Sunyoung, his fiancé. Chanyeol's hand is on the small of Sehun's back and Sehun has an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, but strangely it's Junmyeon and Jongin, who look like two very guilty deers caught in the spotlight.

"Hey!" Junmyeon waves. It's not surprising he's here. He loves going to good and fancy places for breakfast almost as much as Baekhyun does and this place has been a recent hit in all the Seoul food guides. But Jongin...

"Where's Soojung?" Sehun asks, as Baekhyun and Chanyeol say hi and move to look for a table.

"In Paris?" Jongin says, and that's...

"Excuse me?" Sehun stares between them. "You kicked me out last night."

"That was hyung's idea," Jongin points accusingly. "Soojung's on some 'goodbye-freedom' trip with her friends before they start working, but you were starting to look like someone drowned all your kittens so..."

Jongin set him up. Kind of, anyway, with Junmyeon, who looks totally smug about it, too.

"You're still doing my laundry," is all Sehun manages.

"Whatever, you should be thanking me. Your boyfriends are back," Jongin pouts.

"They're not..." Sehun doesn't finish that. Baekhyun's making faces at him, and Chanyeol's waving the menus.

"Ah, they were probably never gone," Junmyeon finally says. He takes a sip of his cappuccino, and Sehun, once again doesn't bother to tell him he has a white foam mustache. Instead he walks over to Chanyeol and Baekhyun's table. He sits down, and grabs Chanyeol's hand under it. Baekhyun hooks his ankle around Sehun's and smiles at him.

"So, Chanyeol wants a bigger bed. I think that's utter nonsense. Who needs all that space when there's all this skin to latch on?" Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol flicks Baekhyun in the forehead and pouts at Sehun, clearly trying to get him on his side this time. "Who's the cuddle monster now?"

 

Operation new bed is put on fast track course, so fast that Sehun finds himself in a big furniture store just that Thursday evening. He's still reeling from things like Chanyeol calling him darling just to see him blush and Baekhyun texting him with "boyfriend you better be on time." Sehun figures that Baekhyun's warmed up to the idea of more space to sprawl on. He remembers Baekhyun complaining about a mattress some time ago, too.

Clearly he's not wrong because Baekhyun's been rolling on every king sized bed in this store, flapping his hands and legs and bouncing up and down. Sehun tries so hard to keep his face straight, and Baekhyun's embarrassing so he'd like to hide his face into Chanyeol's back and just blend in with him. He at least looks to Chanyeol for some help or consolation, and Chanyeol catches his eyes, his face scrunching up, but he pulls Sehun by his sleeve to stand closer to him. 

"I thought you didn't want a new bed, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says, managing to sound laconic. Baekhyun sits up on his newest victim and bounces up and down, hair flying into his eyes. 

Sehun bursts out into a loud laugh, and if they weren't drawing attention before, they definitely are now. Baekhyun launches forward and pulls both him and Chanyeol down onto the bed after him and they all laugh too hard as the shop attendant moves closer, probably considering throwing them out. Baekhyun holds both Sehun's and Chanyeol's hands, and Sehun's feeling so full of positive emotions he doesn't think it's normal. He should be stressed just weeks before graduation, final showcase and essay deadline looming above his head, and still with no flat rented for afterwards. Instead he's rolling around on a store bed with his two _boyfriends_ who make him want to laugh all the time. 

"Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol says, when they finally still, just lying down and catching their breaths.

"Hmm," Baekhyun sounds like he's just minutes away from falling asleep. Sehun nudges his side a little. 

"I already ordered us a new bed," Chanyeol says, and there are long five seconds of silence before a shocked gasp escapes Baekhyun's lips at last. 

"Without me? Without Sehun? Park Chanyeol!" He gets up and straddles Chanyeol, and Sehun wonders how long before they really are kicked out for indecency. His chest is too warm though because Baekhyun's including him in the discussion process of a new bed and is outraged on his behalf, too. 

"Just. I was researching it, and there are these ultra king sized beds that are long enough for me and so big. I just thought why not? I chose the mattress that you will like because you've been spouting poems about these medical harder ones. And they have sheets too, so I just. I wanted to surprise you actually, the both of you even before ..." Chanyeol looks to the side at Sehun, biting his lip. "I got ahead of myself again." 

Baekhyun starts to laugh, leaning forward to press his forehead into Chanyeol's chest. 

"And everyone thinks I'm the irresponsible and the impulsive one," he sighs. Sehun feels heat rise in his cheeks at the way Chanyeol's looking at him. They haven't talked about it much, about how much Sehun pulled back in the past few weeks and what last Friday's evening confessions really meant. But Chanyeol pulled Sehun tight into his arms when Sehun was finally leaving on Sunday night to go back to his dorm and whispered another I love you into his hair, and Sehun knows, now, that Chanyeol's been counting him in for sometime, that he wanted Sehun to be part of his life with Baekhyun for maybe as long if not longer than Sehun dared to dream about it. 

"Never mind, at least we can look for an extra dresser for Sehun's clothes," Baekhyun says cheerfully then, shaking himself off like a puppy and bringing Sehun out of his reverie, only to smack more feelings into him. 

"Baekhyunnie, you're doing it too. I think we're being too pushy," Chanyeol says, scrambling off the bed and watching Sehun with careful eyes. 

"But he already has clothes in our apartment, and that's okay. I just don't want his wonderful colorful underwear to mix up with you boring ones." It's hardly only underwear. It's two pair of sleep shirts, his favorite hoodie, jeans and even dance sweatpants in which Sehun walked in only to leave them behind, switched for Chanyeol's clothes while his own end up in the washing machine. He blushes. 

"I can take them back, I just need to find a place to live," he says, while Baekhyun's already pulling them in the direction of shelves and wardrobes and such. 

"Nonsense, you need to be comfortable when you're with us," Baekhyun says sternly, and Chanyeol is walking on the other side of Sehun grinning madly and nodding when Sehun turns to him for support. He gives Sehun's lower back a little push and ends up leaving his hand there, and Sehun's just not capable of handling both Baekhyun and Chanyeol like this. His ears redden, and all he can think of is "boyfriends" and "mine" and "both of them" and it's a good thing they're moving him around, chattering about the style that will fit with their nightstands and Sehun's personality because all Sehun wants is to press them to the side of some big wardrobe and kiss them in turns, until his lips are too swollen for him to doubt this is real. 

 

Sehun thinks the fact that finals and thesis deadlines are the same week as his final showcase is the last practical joke the school decides to play on students. He looks like a zombie, feels like a zombie, but his and Jongin's tiny dorm room fridge is full of healthy food courtesy of Chanyeol and unhealthy soda and energy drinks courtesy of Baekhyun. Jongin seriously propositions to just date them instead of Soojung, and Sehun attempts to smother him with a pillow. He really should have tried harder because right now, Jongin is openly snickering at him backstage of the showcase while Sehun's parents look utterly confused by both Baekhyun and Chanyeol showing up with huge bouquets of flowers. Those cheesy idiots. The problem is Sehun wants to kiss them again. Sehun's mom meanwhile gets over the strangeness of the situation when Chanyeol chatters with her animatedly about how wonderful Sehun's performance was. Sehun blushes so hard his father laughs at him. Jongin is _still_ snickering. 

"It's so nice that Sehun has such good friends as you two," Sehun's mom is saying, and this is not the right time to correct her, but with how smitten she is with Baekhyun's smile, maybe one day... "Our Sehun's been working so hard, but I'm still so worried for him. He doesn't want to live at home, and it _is_ far away from his job, but he still hasn't find a place to live." She sighs as she leans into Chanyeol. "I worry when I think of him living in some apartment that has seen better days." 

"Well," Chanyeol clears his throat. "Actually me and Baekhyun, we thought of that, too, and we were thinking..." Chanyeol's ears turn red, and Sehun watches it all happen like a train wreck. 

"We do have a spare bedroom in our apartment and it's close to Sehun's work," Baekhyun picks up where Chanyeol loses track of his words, swallowing hard. 

"And Sehun's like family really," Chanyeol starts talking again, and Sehun feels like Chanyeol's asking his mother for the permission for his hand. Well, or he'd feel like this if he was a hero of some bad historical romance. The suit Chanyeol's wearing is definitely fitting. "We wouldn't mind if he came to stay with us for a while until he figures things out." Chanyeol finishes. 

"He can stay as long as he wants to," Baekhyun adds, but he is looking more at Sehun than his mom. "We hadn't had a chance to run it by him yet, but since you brought it up."

"Next week, after he gets all his grades back, he'll have to move, so he can think it through. If he wants to." 

Jongin is suddenly hanging off Sehun's shoulders, like he doesn't have his own family and girlfriend here backstage, too. 

"I'm jealous. Sehun has such considerate _hyungs_ ," he says. Everyone laughs. Chanyeol overdoes it, and hits Jongin on the shoulder really hard in the process. Sehun thinks it's actually on purpose, and that makes him breathe a little easier. 

"Well, Sehunnie, isn't that a great idea?" Sehun's mom says, positively beaming, and Chanyeol smiles at her winningly. 

"I do think so, too," he says.

They all go to celebrate later, a fancy dinner in an Italian restaurant that Sehun's and Jongin's parents pay for, and Soojung, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo join, too, and in an unguarded minute Chanyeol and Baekhyun squeeze in on either side of Sehun, their palms warm on Sehun's sides under the table. 

"We mean it. About moving in," Baekhyun says. 

"We did want to ask you first, but then your mom kind of brought it up. I'm sorry to spring it on you like that," Chanyeol adds. 

"Again," Baekhyun stresses. 

"We mean it with the spare room, too. I mean if you want your own space, we'd understand. It'd be nice to just be roommates," Chanyeol plows on. 

"I think Chanyeol would go twice as crazy as your mom if you didn't live well," Baekhyun finishes.

Chanyeol glares at Baekhyun a little. “Like you’re any different,” he mutters. 

Sehun feels so warm. He keeps his hands on the table. He doesn't think he could stop holding onto both of them if he started touching. 

"I hate you so much. How am I supposed to have nice dinner with my family and friends when you are so...distracting. And hot in suits. And acting all cheesy with my parents."

Baekhyun laughs. 

"You love us," Chanyeol says, and it's full of mirth. 

"There's always the restroom if you needed to take the edge off," Baekhyun muses. Sehun kicks him under the table. 

"We wouldn't fit into one stall anyway," he sighs. 

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Baekhyun laughs, squeezing his thigh once more, and Sehun blushes yet again. 

"Smile," he hears his mom say, and then she's taking a picture of three of them, looking up at her, identical expressions of someone caught red handed on their faces. Sehun lets his hands down after all, pinching Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's hands, hard. 

"I'll think about that spare room," he mutters just before the two scurry away. They may have only asked now, for real, but Sehun's had enough time to think about it since the first time Chanyeol blurted it out, since Baekhyun's silent confirmation when he pointed out the wide dresser that will definitely store more than a few pieces of Sehun's clothing. "But Chanyeol-hyung's been basically composing poems about your new bed, so I don't know." 

Chanyeol looks back at him, having heard, and he looks so, so pleased, his eyes shining a bit too much, and his mouth so soft as he smiles.

"If that's okay, I mean," Sehun adds, suddenly overwhelmed. Baekhyun back-hugs him, silverware falling off the table. At least everyone's in too much of a good mood to mind or read too much into it. Everyone but Jongin, who doesn't stop smirking at Sehun until later at night when Sehun attempts to smother him yet again, for good measure. 

 

The bed arrives, of course, the same day as Sehun moves in. Sehun thinks this will be a little disaster. Well, not really little, but somehow it's not half that bad. The old bed was moved to the spare room before Chanyeol and Sehun drove over with all his stuff. The spare room, which up to this point only had a futon to appear as guest room, but otherwise is full of all the musical instruments Baekhyun and Chanyeol own combined, does look a little cramped now. It looks kind of nice though. It's still more a music room than anything else, just now there's a big bed, and the closet in it is full of big jackets and other seasonal clothes. Actual organization. Sehun is amazed.

In the main bedroom, there's space for his things to hang in the closet in addition to the new dresser for his endless piles of sweatpants and t-shirts and boxers and socks and soft hoodies. He can see all of their clothes mixing hopelessly at some point, but somehow that's okay. Chanyeol, despite being a big slob with his love for over-sized comfortable clothes, has a shirt or five Sehun wouldn't mind stealing. As it is, Baekhyun's already wearing one of Sehun's zip-up hoodies, and Sehun can't look away from him. Or from Chanyeol who's going to bounce off the walls soon, flailing limbs among Sehun's boxes, and he can't stop giving Sehun and Baekhyun hugs every time he stumbles upon them in the apartment. He is so happy. And Sehun is too, only with Chanyeol doing all the bouncing he's oddly content to just let it sink into his skin and bask in it. Baekhyun seems to be elated, too, being extra loud, singing as he shuffles things around to make space for Sehun, and touching all the time. 

The new mattress is huge, but the bed, when they assemble it, looks like it was always meant for this bedroom. 

"Everything fits," Sehun says, amazed. Other than the bed, two dressers, closet and night stands, there isn't much of anything in the bedroom. The dirty clothes basket was moved into the small laundry room, and there are small rugs on both ends of the bed so that feet hit soft and warm surface when one gets out of bed in the morning. Chanyeol and Baekhyun seem to have it all figured out, seemingly hell bent to make sure Sehun feels right at home and not a bit imposing or in the way right from the start. 

"You thought it wouldn't?" Chanyeol asks, pouting as he drops a box of Sehun's clothes on top of the bed. 

"Well, it is a huge bed. I have never seen bed this enormous."

"Did you actually think we didn't check?" Baekhyun laughs. 

"You didn't even _know_ Chanyeol ordered a bed," Sehun deadpans. "And you were both acting like overexcited pups over this whole furniture thing." 

"Overexcited pups, huh," Chanyeol repeats, his left eye twitching with laughter. 

"Says the resident kitten," Baekhyun adds, swatting fingers bent like claws at Sehun. "Frowny kitten." He runs a finger down Sehun's nose. 

"I'm not frowny," Sehun says and tries not to pout either. Baekhyun should know better. "It's just my face." 

Chanyeol throws an arm around him. "No, you're not, but you do make the best faces." 

"Pot. Kettle." Baekhyun swats at Chanyeol's ear. Chanyeol is staring at Sehun though, undeterred. 

"I wonder if you purr, too," he says out loud, and Sehun goes red from head to toe. 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun sounds so unimpressed. "I think you just hit a new low." 

"I'm not a kitten," Sehun gets out, but Baekhyun's laughing into his chest, and Chanyeol's nuzzling his neck, and oh god, his body threatens to make this content sound, it's bubbling in his throat, and that is not going to help his case. 

Baekhyun detaches himself from Sehun when his laughter subsides, pecking his cheek. "Only a few more boxes," he says determined. "Almost done." He walks out of the room, and Chanyeol chuckles into Sehun's hair.

"He's been watching you like a hawk all day long. I don't think you should lift any more boxes when he's near." And, well, Sehun did notice, it's hard not to, when Baekhyun's run his palm down his back and over his bottom several times, sighing happily.

Before Sehun can think of it more, Chanyeol pulls him into a kiss though and then nuzzles into his neck, his palm warm on Sehun's neck and the other slipping under Sehun's t-shirt, rubbing into the small of his back. His lips are so warm, and their press is light, almost teasing. Sehun shifts for more, and can't help but hum in content when Chanyeol's tongue laps over the hollow of his throat, his hands pressing more into Sehun's skin, Chanyeol's thumb dipping under the band of his sweatpants. 

Chanyeol laughs then, his breath tickling now as he moves his mouth up to kisses Sehun's upper lip. "You totally do purr," he says smugly, and then lets go of Sehun completely. 

Sehun blinks and presses his mouth into a thin line because otherwise he might _whine_. Chanyeol had been so warm and it felt so good. It's always like that, Sehun craving the closeness. 

"I'm gonna go over there and kick you in the balls, Chanyeollie, if you don't stop making out while I slave over here," Baekhyun shouts after them then, and Sehun finds himself laughing. 

"Baekhyunnie, you think my balls are amazing. You'd never do that," Chanyeol replies, but he pats the box on the bed, in a sign for Sehun to unpack it, and moves into the living room. Sehun flops down on the bed, pressing a hand into his stomach and willing the thrum of want down. 

At least he's super motivated for the rest of the afternoon. In the end, even all of his DVDs and the little of books he owns are unpacked, and with his own pictures in the living room and his old throw blanket over the couch, he feels more at home than he did in years.

 

They wind down soon, eating take out pizza in the kitchen. Baekhyun sits on Sehun's lap while he plans his graduation slash welcome party with too many people to fit in the apartment, and Chanyeol looks like he's contemplating ways to sit on Sehun too. This Baekhyun solves by moving into his lap mid-dinner and pulling at his ears with greasy fingers. The dinner ends when Sehun's phone rings. His mom wants to know all about how the moving went and he spends a long time on the phone with her. After he finally coaxes his mom to end the call, he's the last one to take a shower, scrubbing the sweat and the soreness of the day off carefully. 

When Sehun walks into the bedroom, Chanyeol is spread across the bed, still only in his boxers. He's moving his hands from above his head to his sides and flexing his feet, and still not one single part of him is anywhere close to sticking off the bed. Baekhyun's leaning against the dresser, watching him with soft eyes and laughing, and he pulls Sehun to stand next to him the moment he comes in, one arm wrapped around his waist.

"You're right, this bed is enormous. Chanyeol looks...almost small," Baekhyun muses.

"I am not small," Chanyeol protests. He's definitely not. His legs look so long against the sheets; the pale of his thighs makes Sehun want to touch. Chanyeol looks so relaxed as he grins at them, but then he catches Sehun's eyes, and it's like he knows.

Sehun turns to Baekhyun, kissing his jaw, and then he moves towards the bed, climbing right after Chanyeol. He lies next to him, trapping Chanyeol's arm under his head and swinging one thigh over Chanyeol's, crowding in.

"No, it's definitely the bed that's too big," he says, turning his head to Chanyeol.

"Well, especially if you seem to not need any space," Baekhyun notes. Chanyeol blinks at him, eyes smiling, and Sehun kisses him, soft press of his lips at first, before he turns just in time to feel Chanyeol's other hand slide up his side. He covers Chanyeol completely with his own body, and runs his tongue across Chanyeol's bottom lip. Chanyeol makes a noise into the kiss and opens up, and suddenly everything is so much hotter, Sehun's heart picking up in speed as Chanyeol pulls him closer, legs tangling. They kiss for a bit, and Sehun likes it so much, the amount of skin he gets to touch, the way Chanyeol makes small noises when Sehun's fingers brush a nipple or a sensitive spot on his waist. Sehun kisses up his jaw and behind his ear, and he knows by now that Chanyeol loves this. He's so focused on it that he startles when he feels another hand sliding up his calf and thigh, and Baekhyun places a small kiss to the small of his back, where his t-shirt has ridden up.

"So much leg," he murmurs, and by the sound Chanyeol makes Sehun knows Baekhyun's fingers aren't squeezing around the back of Sehun's thighs only. He turns a little to look back at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun smiles at them, hands moving to pull at the hem of Sehun's t-shirt. "May I?" he asks though, before doing anything.

And Sehun knows what else he is asking. Maybe Baekhyun thinks he’d say he just wants to kiss a bit more and then go to sleep. They always ask, somehow. Sehun reaches for Baekhyun and kisses him too, sitting up with legs on both sides of Chanyeol's hips and raising his hands. The t-shirt goes off easily then as does Baekhyun's, and Chanyeol wiggles beneath them, hips lifting up. Sehun takes his boxers off then, and Chanyeol is looking at him in awe and excitement. But Sehun wants this, he always wants them, it's just that he usually doesn't take the initiative, lets them move things forward, still learning how to fit best even if they always make it easy.

Baekhyun kisses Sehun's bare shoulder, mouthing over the back of his neck, all the way to his other one.

"You're so wonderful, Sehunnie," he says, and Sehun preens, slumping into him a bit and letting Baekhyun help slip off his pants too, pulling them down to his knees then pulling it off each of his legs.

Chanyeol pulls him down then, impatient. "You're here," he mutters, and when he licks into Sehun's mouth, there's so much want in it. Baekhyun keeps peppering kisses and sucking tiny marks into Sehun's back, and they're everywhere around him. Sehun arches into the touch, and Chanyeol rocks up, and there are hands on his ass and in his hair. He's already shivering. 

It's easy to get lost in them, in all the attention. Sehun ends up on his back, a pillow under his lower back, knees pushed into his chest. Chanyeol is mouthing over his stomach, his cock, and around Baekhyun's fingers that are pressing into Sehun, slowly, surely, while he kisses Sehun and Chanyeol in turns, murmuring about how good Sehun feels and how Chanyeol looks so good like this. Sehun arches and pushes into the touch, and it's maddening, the way Baekhyun pushes into his prostate, moves his fingers faster, until Sehun's so on edge he thinks he'll come with the next lick of Chanyeol's tongue over the head of his cock, only to have Baekhyun slow everything down. He gets to watch them kiss wetly over him for a while and that's hot too, how he can tangle his hand in Chanyeol's hair and have him move into the touch while Baekhyun chases his tongue. But then Baekhyun presses his fingers deeper into Sehun and Chanyeol pushes one of his along, and Sehun's throwing his head back, closing his eyes. It's Chanyeol who kisses his temple and cheek then, his lips a bit more plush, and Sehun latches onto it, kisses hard. 

"Sehunnie," Chanyeol says, and Sehun has to try so hard to concentrate on words and their meaning, because Baekhyun's mouthing along his inner thigh now. "Would you," Chanyeol gets distracted by sucking on Sehun's bottom lip. "I want you in me," he whispers in the end, and Sehun doesn't come only because there are fingers squeezing around the base of his cock, like Baekhyun knew, and he probably did. Sehun manages to nod, digging his nails into Chanyeol's biceps to keep him close for a bit longer, for another kiss. 

Chanyeol rolls to the side, hitching one of his legs higher, knee pushing into Sehun’s side, and Baekhyun pulls his fingers out of Sehun. Sehun clenches around nothing, but Chanyeol is there, pushing three of his own fingers inside him, with more lube, and he mouths at Sehun's neck and collarbones while Baekhyun moves so he can reach behind Chanyeol. 

"I'm trying to be mad at having to do all this work," he says, and he looks them up and down, "but you're both so hot."

Sehun has to hide his face in Chanyeol's hair, and Chanyeol's chuckling and licking at Sehun's nipple, his knobbly fingers so slow inside him. Even that falters when Chanyeol groans, and Sehun watches in fascination as Baekhyun stretches him, his other hand around his own cock, pulling, teeth biting into his bottom lip. He's faster with Chanyeol, maybe surer, and Sehun ends up swallowing Chanyeol's moans and groans, realizing Chanyeol's own fingers start to mimic Baekhyun's pace after a while, and yes, that's perfect.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol breathes then, looking back sharply, and Baekhyun smirks. Sehun sees his biceps flex, and Chanyeol lets out a long moan and then a whine as Baekhyun pulls away. Chanyeol turns to Sehun, and his eyes are dark, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, a deep flush running down his neck.

"Are you sure about this?" Chanyeol asks.

"Yes," Sehun breathes. He is, and Chanyeol knows because Sehun might have told him, face hiding in his neck after Chanyeol fucked him and then they sucked Baekhyun off, some time ago, about how he wants to be as close to them as possible, and how nothing seems to be enough and how he thought about it. 

Chanyeol rolls onto his back at the confirmation, legs spreading, and he takes Sehun with him. Baekhyun leans in and kisses Sehun and then Chanyeol, and before Sehun can even think about it, Baekhyun's running lubed fingers over his cock, slicking him up. A hand on his back guides him, and then he’s pushing in, Chanyeol gripping his sides, and looking into his eyes, and Sehun's shaking so much. He bottoms out and stay still, catching his breath. Baekhyun's rubbing soothing circles into his back, and holding one of Chanyeol’s legs up, helping to practically fold him in half. Chanyeol's just murmuring about how lovely they both are. He's so tight, and Sehun wants to move or maybe stay like this forever, too.

"Move," Chanyeol says in the end, and Sehun does, a few tentative thrusts, before he picks up a more confident pace. Baekhyun only watches for a bit, one of his hands between them, stroking Chanyeol's cock, until Chanyeol speaks again.

"Baekhyun," he only says, and Baekhyun moves behind them. Chanyeol wraps an arm around Sehun's middle, stopping him, and Baekhyun swipes fingers over the cleft of Sehun’s ass before the head of his cock starts to push in. Sehun slumps, head on Chanyeol's shoulder, taking deep breaths, Chanyeol's other hand running through his hair. Baekhyun's careful, slow, as if waiting to be stopped. But Sehun doesn't think he's ever liked anything more than this, being pressed between them, Baekhyun's chest against his back, and Sehun's nose in Chanyeol's hair.

"Please," he mutters. "So good." Chanyeol squeezes around him, and Baekhyun moves, slow thrusts that aren't enough. Sehun tries to buck his hips and finds out he can, just a little. He holds onto Chanyeol's thighs on each side of him, and does it again, rolling his hips forward and back into Baekhyun, and it's wonderful. 

They let him do whatever he wants, Baekhyun lifting up to his knees and holding onto his shoulder, only sometimes pulling him more back into him. Sehun's mind goes hazy, vision blurring and he's not going to last. Chanyeol's kissing the side of his neck and moaning under him, and Baekhyun's telling him how good it feels, and they've kept him on edge for so long. When Chanyeol clenches around him on purpose again, and scrapes nails over Sehun's ass, Sehun’s gone, coming suddenly, hips stuttering. Baekhyun finally properly moves then, fucks Sehun through it until Sehun goes limp between them and hisses at the way Chanyeol's still so tight around his oversensitive cock.

Baekhyun wraps his hands around his waist and chest in response, and pulls him up and off Chanyeol to sit in his lap. Chanyeol whines, heels dropping onto the bed again. Before Baekhyun can slip out of him too, Sehun reaches back to hold him in place. It's amazing how still he can hold, letting Sehun catch his breath, mouthing gently along his hairline and shoulder. Baekhyun reaches towards Chanyeol once, easily, fingers running over his full cock curved against his stomach and then down over his rim, dipping inside just a bit.

"He's so pretty like this. Ruined," he whispers to Sehun. Sehun groans, pressing back against Baekhyun. "Sehunnie, it's okay if you want to rest now," Baekhyun says quickly. Sehun shakes his head, eyes trailed on Chanyeol’s bitten lips, heaving chest, and he reaches where Baekhyun touched before. Chanyeol tries not to react, not to seem like he wants more, but Sehun scrambles closer to him, slipping off Baekhyun's cock and feeling strangely empty for it. He kneels between Chanyeol's legs, his fingers pushing back into Chanyeol. Chanyeol moans, and Sehun looks back at Baekhyun.

"Come back,” he says to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun blushes _now_ , eyes wide and a little wild. His palm splays over Sehun's ass, brushes a wide circle over Sehun's hipbone, and then he's pushing back in. Sehun turns forward again, kissing across Chanyeol's lower stomach and crooking two fingers into him. He wants to do this, can't help wanting to taste Chanyeol, too, and make sure Chanyeol feels just as good as Sehun did, still does. It's Baekhyun's hand in his hair, that pulls, and Sehun groans and noses up Chanyeol's cock. 

"Sehunnie," Chanyeol is murmuring, and he finds one of Sehun's hands to hold. Sehun feels his chest tightening, Chanyeol's always like this, holding hands and caressing his face, and it's more intimate than anything else they could ever do. Baekhyun rocks into him, slowly, and Sehun finally wraps his lips around Chanyeol's cock. He moves his fingers inside Chanyeol, pads scraping the inside walls until he finds what he wants, and Chanyeol's next moan is high pitched and his hips stutter up. Sehun lets it happen, fingers pressing into Chanyeol's prostate, sure now that he's found it. 

Baekhyun's hand in his hair is holding Sehun steady as he drags his lips down Chanyeol's cock, and sucks on his way up. Chanyeol's hand squeezes Sehun's almost painfully and Baekhyun's next thrust is just perfect, making Sehun moan. It only happens two more times, and Chanyeol's coming, his whole body shuddering. Baekhyun tries to pull Sehun off him, but Sehun locks in place, squeezing around Baekhyun and swallowing, and Chanyeol's blabbering nonsense. Sehun licks the slit of his cock when he finally feels Chanyeol relaxing completely, and then he's pulled up and right into Chanyeol's mouth, the kiss sloppy and wet. 

"Fuck," Baekhyun swears, and Sehun feels him shaking behind now, holding back so much. 

"Sehunnie," Chanyeol starts, fingers playing with Sehun's hair and ear, and Sehun only nods, arches back into Baekhyun. Chanyeol holds onto his hips, and Sehun lets himself be kissed, his lips tender and swollen from the drag against Chanyeol’s cock. He doesn’t want to stop. 

Sehun's hard again too, so early, and he moans when his cock brushes against Chanyeol's belly. "Oh," Chanyeol says, and then there's hand on his, large and warm, and Baekhyun's pressed against his back, kissing Chanyeol over his shoulder and then kissing Sehun's back.

Sehun turns back to look at him one more time.

“Please,” he says, and he sounds as wrecked as he feels. He knows he can't hold himself up on his knees much longer even with Chanyeol helping. "Harder," he adds, and Baekhyun swears again. He straightens up and and rolls his hips with more force, once, twice. Chanyeol's fingers wrap tighter around Sehun's cock, and Sehun presses his forehead into Chanyeol's chest and moans. "Yes, please more," he says, hoping Baekhyun won't hold back anymore. 

He doesn't, setting a much faster pace now, getting more vocal, too, about how good it feels. He always talks the most in bed, but Sehun likes that too, so much. Soon he's so close again, his thighs burning and elbows shaking. Chanyeol probably can tell, because he pulls him down completely, holds him in his arms, and Baekhyun only leans over them both, his hips snapping fast now, almost messy. He manages to brush against Sehun’s prostate every time and Sehun's cock rubs against Chanyeol's stomach fully now. Chanyeol’s murmuring into his ears, too, about how beautiful he is, so good and wonderful. He comes again like that, with another loud moan, and Baekhyun fucks him through it one more time, only this time it's messy and to chase his own orgasm. 

"Come on, Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol says, and that's it, Baekhyun’s finally coming too. Sehun whimpers, definitely too sensitive now, but keeps him in place with a hand thrown back behind him. He doesn't want Baekhyun to go anywhere, not now, not for a long time. His skin sticks to Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's and everything is too warm, his breath still too fast, but he feels sated and safe and absolutely wonderful. 

In the end Baekhyun rolls them so they're all on their sides, spooning strangely. He's kissing Sehun's shoulder again. He starts chuckling to himself after a moment, and Chanyeol does too, probably just because he's happy and Baekhyun's laughing, and Sehun curls in between them, now feeling the soreness of his muscles and absolute exhaustion. 

"The bed. It is truly great," Baekhyun gets out in the end, and that's not all that funny, but still Sehun's body shakes with laughter too, his and Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's. Chanyeol swats at Baekhyun over Sehun. 

"We should clean up," he says. 

"I'm too tired," Baekhyun counters, hand wrapping tightly around Sehun's middle as if to say that he's not moving. 

Chanyeol sighs and gets up himself. He comes back with warm damp towels and takes care of them both, kissing them as much as rubbing them clean. Sehun ends up pulling him down, turning around so that Chanyeol's the one spooning him and Baekhyun can snuggle into his chest.

"Are you okay, Sehunnie?" Chanyeol asks, into his ear, hand rubbing his hip.

"Yeah," Sehun sighs. "You didn't have to. I mean," He's not really eloquent for this now or ever, and he's not as open when talking about sex as Baekhyun is, not as absolutely unperturbed as Chanyeol gets because ‘it's natural.’

"Whatever you need," Chanyeol says. Baekhyun kisses his collarbone.

"Not like we didn't find it utterly enjoyable," he adds. "You're so wonderful." 

Sehun feels himself blushing, still he's also preening. "Okay, okay, shut up," he says, and Chanyeol squeezes him. He falls asleep soon after, mind blank, heart so full. 

 

Sehun wakes up the next day to an empty bed, and like this it definitely feels way too big. He forces himself up, ready to complain that this is not what he signed up for on Sunday morning, but he halts in the kitchen door. 

Chanyeol looks distressed; he's leaning against the kitchen counter and biting his lip, and Baekhyun has his hands on his hips, rubbing up and down soothingly. They're whispering, and Sehun thinks of a million awful scenarios. Most of all, he's afraid he screwed this up, that somehow they woke up this morning and realized this isn't going to work, because now Sehun is here to stay, they cannot just wait for him to go back to the dorm to talk things out and be there for just each other. 

"What's happened?" he asks, voice still rough from sleep. Chanyeol and Baekhyun both look back at him, clearly surprised by his presence. 

Just don't say it's nothing. Don't say it's nothing, Sehun thinks. He always goes to them when he is sad or has troubles, but it's still there sometimes, the doubt if they could ever lean on him the way he does on them. He wants to support them as much as he can. He wants to take care of them too, even if he may not be as strong as they are yet. 

_Don't say it's nothing._

Baekhyun exhales loudly. "Come here," he says. "Help me." 

Sehun pads closer, slowly. "Chanyeol?" he asks tentatively. 

"It's Minseok. Chanyeol's friend, well, colleague, at the studio. He's super sick, his wife called that he was taken to the hospital. It’s the flu that’s going around and lack of sleep. They hooked him up on IV shots.” Baekhyun shudders. Sehun knows he hates needles and hospitals. “He’s probably going to be released tomorrow, though. Chanyeol here is feeling guilty because they stayed long hours last week, and he thinks he should have noticed something was wrong.”

"I should take better care of him. Shouldn't push for us to go that one more time," Chanyeol says. 

Sehun...he feels relieved. In so many ways. He probably shouldn't because Chanyeol is distressed, and someone Chanyeol likes is super sick, but...He barrels forward, hugging Chanyeol from the side. 

"He's going to be okay," he says firmly. "Chanyeol, you are the most caring person I know, so I'm sure you did what was the best. We can go buy some fruit and visit him, and I know you'll work extra hard to help out until he's okay again, but this is not your fault." Sehun's mumbling it, talking too fast. But this he's sure of. "It's going to be fine. Because he has you as a friend."

Chanyeol slumps a bit. He's still tense, but now Baekhyun's ruffling Sehun's hair and smiling at them both, proudly. "See, totally what I said. Ah, Sehunnie, you're the perfect reinforcement. Now please breathe. Let's have breakfast and figure out how we can help. Maybe we could take his kids out for the day so his wife doesn't have to worry. You know he doesn’t sleep because the twins don’t, not because you work him too hard." 

Chanyeol only slowly wraps his arm around Sehun, and lets Sehun pull him to the table. 

"I'll make tea," Sehun says, hurriedly, and he quickly pecks Chanyeol's cheek because he can, because he is here, to stay, and he can keep learning ways to fit in with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They already make it so easy, already make space for him to fit in. He spins with the kettle in hand, looking from Baekhyun who's starting the rice cooker to Chanyeol who's fiddling with the chopsticks that are set in the cup on the table, choosing three pairs to pull out. 

"I love you," Sehun blurts out. "Both of you." He goes red, because this probably isn't the time for his outburst, but Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol looks up, still clutching the chopsticks, and beams too, his smile wide and completely sure in that moment. 

"Love you too," Baekhyun chirps, kissing Sehun's cheek, and Chanyeol nods from the table. 

"Definitely love you a lot," he says. 

Sehun can't stop smiling. He reaches for the tea and he already knows, too well, where to find it in this kitchen. Another reminder of the fact that he's home, if the two people in the kitchen weren't enough. But they are, and Sehun wiggles, spilling the tea leaves, and laughs out loud.


	2. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol comes back home for his birthday. Cake happens. Also other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't leave this AU alone, apparently.

"I haven't changed. Not one bit," Baekhyun says, pouting as he looks around himself, at the pieces of peppers and onions that are more on the floor and everywhere on the counter than on the cutting board itself.

Sehun chuckles, closing the rice cooker and turning it on. "I'm really glad I scaled down our cooking plans and got you to actually buy the cake," he says, leaning against the counter and watching Baekhyun pick up the vegetable to put into the bowls and then starting on carrots, that fly off his knife and are so uneven Sehun has to force his face into submission and not to cringe. Still Baekhyun looks so cute and pouty, and Sehun has to remind himself that he's actually two years older. Baekhyun has also pouted and whined when Sehun argued they should try a simpler meal and that they should leave the cake to professionals because neither of them was actually good in the kitchen and Chanyeol should have a _nice_ meal on his birthday.

"But uhm, why did you expect some sudden change exactly?"

"Well, I figured since I've lived with Chanyeol for a few years now, and he's good at all this, it could be one of the things that _rubs off_ on me. I mean Chanyeol loves to rub--" Sehun bursts out laughing, and Baekhyun doesn't bother finishing his sentence, laughing along.

"Okay, okay, I get your point. Just let me finish the dinner, hyung. I think there's still some hope for me at least." Sehun says, taking the knife away from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shrugs, moving aside and looming behind Sehun a bit, hands sliding down his sides teasingly as Sehun finishes cutting the vegetable and starts making the stir fry. Eventually Baekhyun moves away to clean around, making himself useful like this, and honestly, Sehun thinks they work out just fine. It's late already, but Chanyeol texted there's a traffic jam, so they have enough time to set the table and clean up. It sucks that Chanyeol had to fly to Shanghai right before his birthday, even if it means his work is doing well, getting asked to record for international artists outside the studio he works in. Sehun just wants to wish him happy birthday in person, not just through a message at dawn when he woke up for his super early morning class.

He feels Baekhyun's arms wrapping around him from behind and he sighs, leaning into it.

"Staring at the door won't make him come sooner," Baekhyun says in a low voice, and chuckles when Sehun whines.

"The food is going to get cold," he says, petulant, but Baekhyun only tightens his arms around his waist and pulls him back towards their couch. Sehun ends up in his lap, Baekhyun peppering his neck in kisses until Sehun turns around properly and lets Baekhyun kiss him.

"Honestly," Baekhyun whispers, sucking at Sehun's bottom lip and then moving to mouth at his jaw, "it makes it so much better having you around on days like these."

They both miss Chanyeol, and they may not talk about it too much, try not to burden Chanyeol with it either, but it is what it is. It's the best when it's all three of them, and Sehun's heart squeezes at the thought. Because he has Baekhyun to curl up against and talk to and whine at and kiss, but Chanyeol ... Chanyeol is alone. He's cheerful and the friendliest person on the planet, easily earns new acquaintances and people's affection, but Sehun knows it's not the same, not when Chanyeol sometimes falls asleep to Sehun's and Baekhyun's chatter over the phone, exhausted and so far away from them.

"You should go with him next time, hyung," Sehun says on impulse, even as he hisses because Baekhyun's nibbling on his ear, and his fingers are digging deep into Sehun's thighs. His slacks are thin enough to feel Baekhyun's long nails digging in. "You can write anywhere between your deadlines, and I bet there's a concert or an artists in Shanghai you could do a feature on."

"Baekhyun stops kissing him, leaning back and looking at Sehun with serious eyes.

"You're way too coherent for what we're doing," he says, but his fingers squeeze tighter around Sehun's muscles. "Also I ... you'd really want us to leave you here alone?"

"It's ..." That's not what Sehun was thinking about it. "Well, it's me or Chanyeol and ..." Sehun can't explain it, how Chanyeol looks like he doesn't mind, smiles brightly and chatters endlessly about how awesome Shanghai is, and how sometimes it sounds like he's saying it would be better if they were there with him. Chanyeol doesn't complain often, makes the best out of it all, but Sehun feels how much stronger his hold turns late at night when he insist on sleeping in the middle, making both Sehun and Baekhyun curl on each of his sides. Sehun feels how Chanyeol's kisses taste of longing after he comes back.

Baekhyun runs a hand through Sehun's hair and brings him in for another kiss, deep and searing. "You have such a good heart, Sehunnie," he murmurs. Sehun figures Baekhyun understands, and he relaxes into the kiss, moaning when Baekhyun's tongue slides back into his mouth, tasting his cheek and behind his teeth.

"Well, this certainly is a nice welcome," they hear all of a sudden, and Sehun clambers off Baekhyun's lap because Chanyeol's standing there, his shoes and coat already off, arms crossed on his chest, his mouth in a thin line, but one corner quirking up into a smirk.

Baekhyun laughs. "Enjoyed the view?" he asks, and Sehun reaches for Chanyeol, hugging him tight and burying his face under his chin.

"Welcome home," he says. "Happy birthday. I love you," he blabbers, all the things at once, because Chanyoel is here, and Sehun has missed him, and it's easier because Sehun has Baekhyun to distract him and to love him, but still Chanyeol is just as important, and this is his day. "I really care for you," he adds, like it wasn't enough how much he's said already, how cheesy he was this five am. Chanyeol's palm spreads on his lower back and he noses in his hair.

"Sehunnie," he coaxes, and Sehun is kissing him, uncaring how this may be too much, too open and unguarded. There's nothing more to hide anyway. Chanyeol kisses back, one hand on the back of Sehun's neck and the other rubbing circles into his back.

"I've missed you," Chanyeol murmurs, and Sehun sighs. "Both of you," Chanyeol adds, and Sehun realizes Baekhyun's close now, leaning in and stealing a kiss of his own.

"I'm gonna heat up the dinner," he murmurs and pulls away. "You catch up."

Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow at Sehun when Baekhyun leaves. "Is that safe?" he asks, conspiratorially, and Sehun's pretty sure it is so he kisses Chanyeol again. Chanyeol laughs into his mouth, the sound deep and rich, and pulls Sehun even closer. "I guess we can risk a bit of burnt food."

Baekhyun shouts indignant protest from the kitchen, and Chanyeol laughs again, chasing Sehun's tongue and clutching at his shirt.

"You're both dressed so nicely," he observes. "And I look like I went on a week long hiking trip."

Chanyeol smells of airport and sleet, and Sehun pulls away. "Do you want to shower?" he asks.

"That bad, huh?"

"No," Sehun's ears turn red. "I just meant, to feel more comfortable."

Chanyeol's stomach rumbles then, and he shakes his head. "Maybe food first?" he asks.

Sehun only pulls him to the kitchen by his hand. "We tried our best, and I cooked and Baekhyun tried to help, so it's not a big deal but we have candles. I'm so glad you could make it."

Baekhyun smiles at them both, setting the dishes on the table.

"We both are," he says, and Chanyeol reaches to kiss him too, a long kiss even as he keeps Sehun pressed against his side. He only pulls away because his stomach rumbles again, and it makes Baekhyun giggle.

"Sit. Eat. Drink. Kiss later," he orders. Still he sits in Chanyeol's lap, and Sehun has to laugh because Baekhyun might pretend he's better off than Sehun, sometimes, but he's really not. He feeds Chanyeol and himself from one plate and sometimes reaches over to stuff meat into Sehun's mouth too.

Chanyeol praises the food like it's the Peking duck or something, and it makes Sehun giggle like an idiot because honestly it's not that good, it's decent at best. But Baekhyun's preening like he's the one who cooked it all, and honestly Sehun too feels another layer of warmth spreading through him as he sits in the kitchen and watches his two favorite people over fancy silver and candles. Chanyeol sighs happily when he's had enough, and Baekhyun finally moves to sit on a chair properly. He eyes Chanyeol and pats his knee gently.

"Go clean up, yeah. We'll put the plates away. You look like you really need that shower."

And a month of sleep, Sehun thinks but doesn't say.

"Do you want Sehun to go with you to wash your back?" Baekhyun asks, a hint of mischief in his eyes, but Chanyeol just laughs tiredly.

"That's ... very tempting, but then I might just dissolve into a puddle and, like, get washed down the drain or something."

Sehun scrunches his nose and Baekhyun calls him gross. Chanyeol just laughs and trudges to the bathroom.

They clean up quickly and pull out the cake, sticking in the candles while they listen for the door of the bathroom to open. Sehun quickly lights them up, and Baekhyun grabs his phone to film it. Sehun makes a quick step forward when they finally hear Chanyeol emerging and the candles almost blink off. Baekhyun laughs and Sehun pouts and moves slower, almost backing up a few times. They meet Chanyeol in the hallway, and Baekhyun starts singing him Happy Birthday song, Sehun joining in and watching Chanyeol's tired face clear up even more and then crinkle up into a smile as he claps along.

"Wish for something," Sehun breathes out, and Chanyeol closes his eyes. They all hold their breaths until he blows the candles off and plunges them into the darkness because they didn't bother to turn the lights on in the hallway.

Chanyeol laughs, and Sehun dips a finger into the icing and blindly reaches for Chanyeol, getting his nose and then cheek. Chanyeol howls and Sehun gets chased back into the kitchen, barely managing to not drop the cake. More icing ends up on both Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and Sehun gets to work licking it off the birthday boy's cheeks and then Baekhyun's too, as Baekhyun dips a finger too, flicking the icing against Chanyeol's red ears. Sehun goes for that too, sucking on them, and Chanyeol squirms, groaning low in his throat, all playfulness gone from his eyes that turn dark. Baekhyun's sucking on his own fingers now, licking them clean as he watches Sehun and Chanyeol going from playfully nipping at each other to making out.

"So sweet," Sehun says, breathless between kisses, and belatedly he realizes how cheesy that is.

"Now that, Sehun, is a clear sign Chanyeol's rubbing off on you too," Baekhyun laughs. Chanyeol just whines, and Baekhyun kisses his mouth while Sehun slides his mouth down his neck and across his shoulders because Chanyeol's not wearing a t-shirt, clearly not having taken it to the bathroom.

"Did you two by any chance really miss me?" Chanyeol gets out between gasps, and Sehun dips his fingers into his loose sweats, while he licks at his nipple.

"Always miss you," he says. He's thrown all his dignity out of the wind for today, and he feels Baekhyun's hand in his hair, stroking through it then pulling so he looks up. Baekhyun's eyes are dark, and Sehun nods, dropping to his knees as Chanyeol gets pushed to lean against the cleaned up table. More cake gets smeared over Chanyeol's chest and down his stomach for Sehun to lick off, and Chanyeol catches on, dipping his fingers in the icing and letting Baekhyun suckle it off them. Baekhyun always wants to have something in his mouth, and Sehun has learned how much Chanyeol loves the show.

Chanyeol's sweats are gone soon, and Sehun sighs, stroking his hardening cock and nuzzling into his thigh.

"Happy birthday," he murmurs again, and Chanyeol laughs, but it's broken because Baekhyun's sucking on the curve of his jaw again, and Sehun's mouth is on his cock, kittenish licks before he takes it into his mouth properly and sucks. Chanyeol pulls him off and back for a bit, leaning down to kiss him, licking the precome of Sehun's lips, and Sehun whines, fingers squeezing tighter around Chanyeol's cock.

"Just enjoy it," he mutters, and Chanyeol straightens just as Baekhyun slides down to his knees too, kissing Sehun wetly over Chanyeol's cock, before he too licks down its lenght. He and Sehun are a good team, and Chanyeol's moaning, his thighs shaking. Sehun has to hold on to Baekhyun's hip to steady himself when Chanyeol's fingers tighten in his hair and Chanyeol starts to murmur about how good they're to him. Baekhyun doesn't really help though, the hand that is not on Chanyeol pressing against the front of Sehun's slacks.

Sehun moans where he's suckling on Chanyeol's balls, watching Baekhyun suck Chanyeol's cock, and he returns the favor, grabbing for the hem of Baekhyun's trouser. When he noses up Chanyeol's cock next, Baekhyun sucks at the tip, and Chanyeol comes, shivering and cursing rather filthily. Baekhyun practically grins around his cock and only lets go when Chanyeol drops back onto his elbows on the table. Then Sehun is pulling Baekhyun closer, kissing the taste of Chanyoel from his mouth, and it's too fast and easy to get each other off, Baekhyun's palm firm against Sehun's cock through his slacks and Sehun's fingers gripping maybe too tight in Baekhyun's own underwear.

"Happy birthday to me," Chanyeol sing songs when Sehun stops shaking, sitting back on his heels and letting Baekhyun lean heavily on him and nip at his lips. Sehun's holding on to Chanyeol's thigh and he squeezes around it at the smug tone of Chanyeol's voice.

"Don't get used it, you only have birthday once a year," he mutters.

Baekhyun laughs. "True, these tiles are fucking painful on my knees."

Chanyeol tilts his head. "Are you getting old, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun flushes, even more than he already is from his orgasm, and Sehun gets the images of the two of them on the kitchen floor and gulps.

Chanyeol pulls at their arms then, slowly getting them up, and they all slump against the table. "Another time," he says against Sehun's ear. "We'll show you another time."

It's awful how well they know him, and Sehun hides his face into Chanyeol's arms again, flicking his nipple. "Who says I want to know. I don't find tile indents on my ass all that sexy."

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun laugh at that, and Chanyeol squeezes an arm around Sehun's waist. "I missed you so much," he mumbles, and then yawns, the biggest yawn ever, and Sehun scrunches his nose.

"Really believable. You bored or something?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, and it looks like he's more shaking the tiredness of his eyelids than disagreeing, but it doesn't work, his big eyes drooping critically.

"Bed," Baekhyun mutters. "We can actually try eating the cake for breakfast."

"Hmm, two-days celebration," Chanyeol mumbles, but Sehun can see he's practically falling asleep while standing upright. Baekhyun shakes his head with laughter, pulling Chanyeol's sweats up for him, and Sehun starts dragging him to the bedroom, as Baekhyun puts the cake or what's left of it into the fridge. Chanyeol flops down into their bed, limbs spread across it, and Sehun quickly cleans up too and joins him.

"Best birthday ever," Chanyeol mumbles then, turning towards Sehun and tangling their feet together. "Coming back home to my two loves." Sehun starts running his fingers through Chanyeol's hair soothingly.

"Only want the best for you," he mumbles, and Chanyeol only manages a wide smile before his face goes slack from sleep. Baekhyun joins them then, leaning over to peck Sehun on the lips.

"Nice team work," he says, and then loops an arm around Chanyeol's waist, pressing closer to him from behind. Sehun chuckles and closes his eyes.

"Love you too, Baekhyun," he mumbles.

"You're too cute, Sehunnie," Baekhyun says, and he reaches for Sehun's hand. Sehun falls asleep much faster like this, with two sets of deep breaths in his ears and the knowledge that at least for know they're all together again, safe in their cocoon.


End file.
